I Want You To Want Me
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: I want you to want me. Why couldn't it be that simple? JaceClary oneshot. JaceRaphael friendship.


**A/N: A simple Jace/Clary oneshot. No spoilers for "City Of Ashes". Idea from the retro pop song by Cheap Trick. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**I Want You To Want Me**

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love for you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

_I want you to want me_

I want you to want me. Why couldn't it be that simple?

A cool breeze whipped though the air, a sign that winter was drawing near. Leaves of scarlet, pumpkin, and gold swirled around his booted feet as he strode purposefully down the street. Crumbling buildings towered over the shadowed avenue, beams of white moonlight failing to show themselves underneath the cover of stony spires and warped branches. The night was a dark one, but it only matched his mood.

Pulling his jacket tightly around him, he turned the corner and continued on his way. With no set destination, he had been aimlessly roaming the streets for the past hour or so. So far, he hadn't passed many souls on his travels. There was the random Downworlder, but no mundanes whatsoever. Then again, he hadn't really expected to see any; so mundane he knew, even though there weren't many, were willing to wander the city's back streets after midnight.

Glancing up from the crippled pavement, his golden eyes flashed at his surroundings. Somehow, he had managed to make his way to the opposite side of town. No longer did the familiar streets of Manhattan surround him, but the more run down part of Brooklyn- just a few blocks from Magnus'. The hulking building a few feet away, however, was almost as familiar to him as The Institute. Taking a few more steps, he fixed his gaze upon the Hotel Dumort.

He remembered the last time he was here well enough. Throwing a glance heavenward, he stared amusedly at the roof's edge. It was not too long ago that he had ridden a demon-powered motorcycle blindly off that very roof and off into the night, with his redheaded angel as his only passenger. If he tried, he could still feel the heat of her cheek as she pressed it into his back; her eyes shut tightly, the pinching of her tiny hands digging into stomach as she held on for her life. Not that he would ever let her get hurt. No- that would be unacceptable. Just another reason why she would be better off- safer -with him instead of that mundane. Well, former mundane.

Sighing deeply, he took a seat on the steps leading up the official entrance to the Dumort. Having broken in the last time, he wasn't able to enjoy the ability of entering form the front. Not that he really cared. The place was a dump.

Placing his arms on his knees, he stared down at his barren finger- the one that used to wear his family ring. He could feel the ring, cold and foreboding against the skin of his chest. No longer could he wear it on his finger; it only acted as a reminder of his father, a reminder of _her_.

Why couldn't she see that their blood connection meant nothing to him? Yet at the same time, a connection that deep to her was what he wanted to hold on to. They were brother and sister- but he didn't care. All he cared about was wanting her… And her him.

"Evening, Shadowhunter."

Jace whipped his head around at the greeting. Standing two steps above him, was Raphael. His pallid complexion contrasted darkly with the black button-down he was wearing, the top few pearly buttons undone, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. His hands were pushed deep into the pockets of his jeans, while his curly hair shifted slightly in the wind.

"What brings you down to this part of town?" The young vampire smirked, making no reference to the fact that it was well after the witching hour.

"Raphael." Jace said in greeting, turning his face back towards the street. Although he was not in the mood to talk with any Downworlder right now, let alone a bloodsucker, he decided that just this once, he would let Raphael be an exception.

Moving to sit on the step beside Jace, Raphael wiped the smile off of his face, noticing that this was more serious than he first anticipated.

There was a silence between the two for a few minutes before it was broken. "You know, after what happened the last time, I would be inclined to think that you wouldn't be hasty to come back to the Dumort, Nephilim."

Jace didn't answer.

"But then again," Raphael continued, "I would have thought that rat boy would have kept his distance- as well as young Clarissa."

His golden eyes opening wide with curiosity, Jace turned towards the other boy, trying to show indifference. "Clary was here?"

"Mhmm. Not three nights ago, sitting on the exact step that we are right now, in much the same position as you."

Jace looked down at his folded arms, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"And you talked to her, too?" He managed to choke out, his voice dry and scratchy.

"Yes. And no." The young vampire said, his tone melancholy.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, a quizzical look crossing his features.

"I mean, my friend, that she was the one who did most of the talking." He explained with a twinkle in his eye.

The look on the blonde's face softened immediately, confirming Raphael's earlier suspicions. Jace's posture, his expression, his tone- they all matched Clary's from the other night. He was anxious and exhausted all in one, defeated yet hopeful, dead but alive. The siblings couldn't be more different, but in Raphael's eyes, they were the two parts of a lock and key model. Familial love flowed between the two, but there was a deeper love, a lust that was visible to the world if only they looked deep enough. It was clear to the young Downworlder about the sin that ran through his acquaintance's veins, and instead of shunning it, he invited it.

"What did she talk about? Did she say anything about… me?" Jace stammered, the words speeding over his lips.

"You were the only thing she prattled on about other than the mundane's visit to me and my clan not too long ago." Raphael answered simply.

"What did she say?"

Without answering, the vampire stood up and began brushing imaginary dirt off of his pants. "This is where I leave you, Shadowhunter. Feel free to stay as long as you want. From now on, consider this your haven." He spread his arms wide. "The Hotel Dumort if your sanctuary."

Turning, he made his way up the steps towards the entrance, leaving Jace to follow him with chilled eyes. Just as he reached the door, he turned on his heel and said mysteriously:

"By the way, Jace," The name rolling off of his lips for the first time, "If you want to get through to her, be straight forward. I want you to want me. It's not that many syllables. I'm sure you can manage."


End file.
